japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Sarutobi Hiruzen
Sarutobi Hiruzen (猿飛ヒルゼン) was the Third Hokage (三代目火影) of Konohagakure. He hailed from the village's Sarutobi clan. He was the third man to hold the title God of Shinobi (忍の神). He was part of Team Tobirama alongside Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane under the leadership of the Second Hokage. He was also trained by the First Hokage and would later become the teacher of the Legendary Sannin: Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru. Background Hiruzen was born the son of Sarutobi Sasuke. The Sarutobi clan was one of the first clans to settle in the newly-created Konohagakure, where Hiruzen struck up a friendship with the Shimura clan's Shimura Danzo. Hiruzen was part of the first generation of ninja produced by Konoha where he, Mitokado Homura, and Utatane Koharu were placed under the tutelage of Senju Tobirama. Hiruzen early on displayed prodigious talent in the ninja arts, earning him additional training from Senju Hashirama, the First Hokage; at the same time, Danzo became jealous of Hiruzen's skills and started a one-sided rivalry in an effort to surpass him. During the First Shinobi War, Tobirama, by that time as the Second Hokage, led a team consisting of Hiruzen, Homura, Koharu, Danzo, Uchiha Kagami, and Akimichi Torifu. During a mission they started to be pursued by Kumogakure's Kinkaku Force, an enemy that somebody would need to distract and inevitably die at the hands of in order for the rest of the team to escape. Hiruzen volunteered to be the decoy, boasting that, as the strongest of their group, he stood the best chance of surviving the encounter; nevertheless, he asked Danzo to look after the others. Tobirama volunteered himself instead, and before going to his death he appointed Hiruzen as the Third Hokage. ]]At some point, Hiruzen married Biwako and they had a son, Sarutobi Asuma, and at least one other child who, later in his life, gave Hiruzen a grandson, Konohamaru. Hiruzen also started leading his own team of new Ninja Academy graduates consisting of Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade. Although he was close with all of his students, Hiruzen had the highest hopes for Orochimaru, a genius like himself who, after the deaths of his parents, was only further motivated to have a deep impact on the world. Hiruzen led Konoha's forces through the Second and Third Shinobi Wars; in the anime, his choosing to end the Third Shinobi War by signing a peace treaty with Iwagakure despite the losses Konoha suffered incensed Danzo, prompting Hiruzen to step down as Hokage against the village's protests. Hiruzen had long hoped that Orochimaru would succeed him as Hokage but, despite his best efforts, he could never convince him of the Will of Fire: that Konoha was a family that the Hokage had to risk everything to keep safe. Unable to choose Orochimaru, Hiruzen considered Jiraiya as his successor, but Jiraiya did not believe he was responsible enough. Hiruzen ultimately settled on Jiraiya's former student, Namikaze Minato, who had proven himself time and again during the Third Shinobi War. Hiruzen later assisted Minato with the transition of power by advising him on how to handle individuals and other village matters. He even retained some of his own Anbu, several of which he assigned as security while Uzumaki Kushina, the jinchuriki of Kurama, gave birth. Despite their precautions, Kurama escaped and attacked the village. Hiruzen led the village's defense until Minato arrived to remove Kurama to a safe distance. Hiurzen followed and, cut off by the Adamantine Sealing Chains, could only watch as Minato and Kushina gave their lives to seal Kurama into their newborn son, Uzumaki Naruto. Minato did not have time to tell Hiruzen how Kurama had escaped, instead using the final moments of his life to ask Konoha, via Hiruzen, to think of Naruto as a hero who saved the village and not the container of the monster that killed so many. In the anime before Kushina died, she also asked the kind elderly to protect Naruto, to which he agreed while she died shortly afterwards. Even though Hiruzen told all the villagers the truth, some of the villagers agreed to honor Minato's wish while most of the citizens were unable to follow Minato's wishes. Prompting Hiruzen, now the village's Hokage once more, to outlaw any mention of Kurama as an effort to protect Naruto from their misguided hate. He also gave Naruto Kushina's lastname in order to hide his relationship to Minato and from Minato's enemies. Hiruzen eventually started investigating a number of disappearances throughout Konoha. In the anime, he followed a lead provided by Hatake Kakashi, which ultimately led him to discover that Orochimaru was behind it all. Hiruzen was dismayed not only by Orochimaru's role or that he was experimenting on those he kidnapped, but also his reasons: to create an Eternal Youth and an Immortality Technique. He attempted to apprehend Orochimaru, but could not bring himself to strike down his favorite student and allowed him to escape. From examining what Orochimaru left behind, a young boy imbued with Hashirama's wood release was discovered, and over the years the boy became one of Hiruzen's top Anbu operatives. (In the anime, the boy was previously discovered by Danzo, and Hiruzen negotiated the boy's release into Hiruzen's care). Because Minato never had the opportunity to explain the cause of Kurama's attack, Konoha's leadership came to suspect a member of the Uchiha clan was responsible due to the Sharingan's ability to control Kurama. The Uchiha resented this suspicion and began planning a coup d'tat, something reported to Hiruzen and the Konoha Council by Uchiha Itachi. Hiruzen attempted to peacefully resolve the conflict but negotiations consistently stalled. Danzo eventually stepped in without Hiruzen's knowledge and ordered Itachi to slaughter the Uchiha. Hiruzen only learned of the mission afterwards when Itachi reported its successful completion. Before needing to publicly leave the village as a criminal in order to hide Konoha's involvement in the Uchiha's destruction, Itachi asked Hiruzen to look after his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke, the only Uchiha he could not bring himself to kill. Hiruzen agreed. In the anime, Hiruzen also promised not to change the village barrier's formula, by letting Itachi sneak in the village from time to time to watch Sasuke from afar. Also in the anime, Itachi told Hiruzen that he will be joining an organization known as the Akatsuki, in order to keep the group away from Konoha. In the anime, Hiruzen permitted Danzo to create Root - a more ruthless subdivision of the Anbu under Danzo's exclusive control - shortly after he became Hokage in order to balance the shortcomings of his empathetic rule. For years he had ignored Root's questionable foreign ops, its abduction of children, and the actions it took against Konoha personnel, Hiruzen included. But Danzo's role in the Uchiha's assassination was not something Hiruzen could abide, and as such he ordered Root be disbanded for good. Personality Hiruzen is a firm believer in the Will of Fire, which holds that all the peoples of Konoha are a family and that the Hokage is chiefly responsible for that family's well-being. Throughout his tenure, Hiruzen lives up to the Will of Fire by being available for Konoha's villagers and shinobi during their time of need, making decisions to the betterment of as many people as possible, and providing his wisdom and guidance whenever he can. His delicate, thoughtful approach to not only issues within the village but also his interactions with foreign powers has given Hiruzen the reputation of being soft, something the Konoha Council spends much of its time trying to rectify. Nevertheless, Hiruzen's kind and pacifist ways are widely valued by Konoha's residents and even his rival Kage, and for those reasons his eventual death is regretted by many. Although he loved all of Konoha, Hiruzen held his students especially dear, believing they were the village's future and, as such must be cultivated and protected. He favored Orochimaru, seeing in him a prodigy similar to himself whose contributions to the village could someday be greater than his own. Even when Orochimaru increasingly went astray and then finally defected from Konoha, Hiruzen could never abandon his attachments to Orochimaru, instead blaming himself for not being a better teacher. When he is reincarnated, he reflects on his life and finds it similarly flawed: he feels responsible for Danzo taking on the village's darkness, believing Danzo would not have turned out so badly if had he been more willing to make the difficult decisions; he believes that some of the village's - and even the world's - problems could have been avoided had he led with a firmer hand. Hiruzen's own son, Asuma, was defiant towards Hiruzen's philosophies during his youth, but eventually sees the merits in valuing future generations after Hiruzen's death. Despite his reputation and responsibilities, Hiruzen is somewhat lecherous: he and Jiraiya bonded over their shared desire to spy on women; he falls victim to Uzumaki Naruto's Sexy Technique on more than one occasion and suspects he would be defeated by Naruto's Harem Technique as well; he also talks to young girls as his favorite "hobby". Appearance The only consistent physical feature Hiruzen has displayed has been his below-average stature, all his other attributes having changed over the years: During his youth he was tan-skinned and had dark brown, spiked hair, adding a small goatee to his look after becoming Hokage; Towards the end of his life his skin is lighter, his hair is gray, his face is gaunter, and he has the wrinkles and liver spots of old age. He initially had a single line running vertically under the outer corners of each eye, which stretched down into his face as he aged until they reached his cheeks. During the First Shinobi War, he wore grey shinobi battle armour common to the time period, with heavy protection all over his body. His starts wearing much lighter combat attire at some point, consisting of a black jumpsuit, mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a green gauntlet that covered much of his right arm. He also wore an armored hood with a bandanna-like forehead protector over this, tied with two long straps. Across the back is written "Third Hokage" which is replaced with the kanji for "fire" (火) during his brief retirement. When not in combat, he usually wears the official uniform the customary hat and haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash. He often smokes during his spare time. Abilities Hiruzen was a natural prodigy as a ninja, hailed as a "God of Shinobi". His talents were apparent at a young age, earning the special attention of the First Hokage and the envy of Shimura Danzo. During his life, he was regarded as the strongest Hokage in Konoha's history, and the most powerful of the Five Kage. His prowess deteriorated noticeably in his old age, with Orochimaru noting Hiruzen could have killed him if only he were ten years younger. Despite this, he retained enough skill to defeat the reincarnated First and Second Hokage. Chakra In the anime, Hiruzen was said to have had immense chakra reserves in his youth, and even in his old age, his (and Orochimaru's) chakra was strong enough to crack stone. His reserves diminished in later years, to the point that splitting up his chakra with shadow clones was a great risk for him. In the anime, his reduced chakra levels were offset with precise chakra control, needing only the minimum amount of chakra to use jutsu to their full potency. Taijutsu Like his chakra, Hiruzen's speed and physical strength were weakened by his aging body, but his reaction time and sensory perception were still good enough to defend himself, even when robbed of his sight. At times, Hiruzen could lay explosive tags without his opponents' noticing. Ninjutsu According to a member of the Anbu, his ninjutsu was on an entirely different level than what is seen in normal battle. Even Danzo, Hiruzen's life-long rival, openly acknowledged the Hokage's sheer prowess in utilizing any technique, as unsurpassed. In his lifetime, Hiruzen was renowned as The Professor (プロフェッサー, Purofessā) due to his mastery of all forms of shinobi combat, reputed for having advanced knowledge in all the thousands of techniques to ever exist within Konoha, including the many Hiden techniques that reside within it. During his battle with his former student, Hiruzen displayed a number of these techniques, such as the Shadow Clone Technique to create copies of himself or the Telescope Technique to observe others from afar. He had been shown sensing and tracking individuals by their chakra and had demonstrated considerable skill with barrier ninjutsu. Fuinjutsu Hiruzen's knowledge extended to fūinjutsu. He was able to performing the Uzumaki clan's Dead Demon Consuming Seal. By combining it with shadow clones he could seal the souls of multiple targets, thus delaying the sealing of his own soul.'In the anime, he was also said to be able to remove the Five Elements Seal. Shuriken Jutsu Hiruzen frequently used shuriken in combat, both the standard size and the larger fūma shuriken. By using the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique he could create copies of these shuriken, allowing him to bombard a target with thousands of projectiles without needing to physically carry that many on his person. In the anime, Hiruzen was similarly shown utilising his surroundings like shuriken, such as launching roof tiles at opponents. Nature Transformation Even while under Tobirama's tutelage, Hiruzen was stated to have shown even greater potential in elemental ninjutsu than his teacher. As such, Hiruzen was one of the few individuals who had learned how to perform all five basic nature transformations. He could also use Yin and Yang Release. Despite not having been shown preforming the extent of his elemental prowess, Hiruzen did show a considerable array of talents with both Fire and Earth Release. Using the former, he could exhale anything from a simple stream of fire to an extremely intricate one, using both with enough prowess to reduce his targets into ash. He could even exhale smaller blasts. Utilizing Earth Release, Hiruzen could manipulate both rock and mud, proving capable of erecting a massive wall of stone. In order to catch his opponent off guard, Hiruzen can convert the landscape of the battlefield into a turbulent river of mud. He could then follow up by forming the mud into an earthen, dragon-like head to rapidly fire projectiles that he could additionally engulf in flames for added ferocity. He could also expel from his mouth mud and boulder-sized projectiles. His skill in the other three nature transformations, however, were not entirely expanded upon. Though, he had proven capable of using various powerful streams; powerful enough to offset and counterbalance Tobi's elemental attacks. Summoning Technique Hiruzen's personal summon, Enma, could transform into an extendable staff that was as sharp as diamond. The staff was Hiruzen's weapon of choice and he wielded it with great proficiency, though its weight became a greater burden to him in his later years. Enma can manifest parts of his body from the staff transformation, attacking with claws or fangs to take opponents by surprise. Intelligence Hiruzen's long life had given him a great deal of experience that he can use on the battlefield, such as identifying a technique simply by seeing the hand seals.40 While pressured by multiple opponents, he could also quickly assess the situation and use the proper counter-measure for it.29 Even when he encountered something new, as in the case of Truth-Seeking Balls, he could discern their attributes and limitations from only brief observation. Naruto (Part l) Introduction arc Hiruzen's first appearance in Part I was when two men reported to him that Uzumaki Naruto had vandalised the Hokage Monument. When Naruto fails his graduation exam yet again, Hiruzen takes Naruto's instructor, Umino Iruka, aside and advises him to be compassionate towards Naruto because of his lack of parents, something Iruka had similar experiences with. In the manga when Naruto tried to steal the Scroll of Seals, Hiruzen found him and comically fell against his Sexy Technique. Later when Naruto succeeds in stealing the scroll, Hiruzen was seen instructing a large group of shinobi to stop and capture Naruto. From observing events, Hiruzen learns of Naruto's manipulation by Mizuki and watches as Iruka finally shows kindness towards Naruto by protecting him from Mizuki. He calls off the search party when it becomes clear that Naruto will return, but Hiruzen worries that Naruto's learning of the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique from the Scroll will risk the Nine-Tails' to escape from his body. While criticizing Naruto's ninja registration picture, in the anime he became the target of the boy's Sexy Technique, and fell prey to the mentioned. He was then unsuccessfully "assaulted" by Konohamaru who followed Naruto on the way out. He then watched the skirmish between Naruto and Ebisu, thinking that he would be heavily affected by the Harem Technique, blushing at the mere thought of it. From his concern over the Nine-Tails as well, Hiruzen assigns Kakashi Hatake as Naruto's team leader so that Kakashi can guide him appropriately, as well as look over one of Naruto's teammates, Uchiha Sasuke. He and Kakashi then visited Naruto's apartment, pointing out few things like the expired milk that had caused Naruto much trouble after drinking it. He was then seen talking to Iruka about Kakashi's teaching methods, showing Iruka a book with the number of trainees that Kakashi failed. Iruka could only stare in shock upon realisation that no genin team assigned under Kakashi has ever got a passing mark. Land of Waves arc After Team 7 completes their first D-rank mission, Hiruzen congratulates them on their success. Because the mission consisted only of finding a lost cat, Naruto complains that the mission was too easy and demands their next mission be more challenging, to Kakashi's embarrassment. Hiruzen tries to explain how missions are assigned by skill level, and that as genin they cannot be expected to accomplish more difficult missions yet. But Naruto does not care at the moment and relent, so Hiruzen agrees to assign them a C-rank mission: escorting Tazuna to the Land of Waves. Chunin Exam arc He first appeared in this arc consulting the jōnin about their decision to register their genin into the upcoming Chunin Exams. Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi all deemed their students worthy. Soon after, a slight argument ensued between Iruka and Kakashi where the former claimed that Naruto and his team-mates were not ready for such a challenge. Kakashi silenced him by saying that they were no longer Iruka's students but Kakashi's now. Hiruzen was then sent to the tower in the Forest of Death after Mitarashi Anko encountered and was defeated by Orchimaru. After hearing Orochimaru's message for him, he tried to ease Anko's pain from the Cursed Seal. After the second portion of the exam, he is seen congratulating all the genin who passed, and explaining the next round. He then witnessed the preliminary rounds of the final matches, only to tell the advancing genin about the challenge and their training. From there, he was seen reporting to the council that Hayate had been killed, and that Orochimaru may have been involved. He then decided to carry on the Chunin Exams as normal. Later that day, he assured Anko, who visited him to apologize, that she did not need to feel guilty about returning alive in the Forest of Death, after her encounter with her former master. He then departed for some air some seconds later to head to the Hokage Monument, where he gave a speech to the Ninja Academy students about what it really means to be a shinobi. When the time of third portion of the exam comes, Hiruzen was present on a stadium as one of the judges. He welcomed Rasa who really was impersonated by Orochimaru. Invasion of Konoha arc When the invasion began, Hiruzen was taken by Rasa who revealed himself as Orochimaru and forced to battle him, as the Third's former student infiltrated the village and planned Konoha's destruction just so he could kill Hiruzen and kidnap Sasuke. Soon after the battle began, Orochimaru reincarnates Senju Hashirama and Senju Tobirama, so that Hiruzen could feel the enjoyment of fighting his former masters. Hiruzen quickly resolved to kill his masters and used a very powerful fire technique that was easily countered by one of Tobirama's walls of water that was then turned into an attack that was stopped by Hiruzen's own earth wall. Hiruzen was then however caught by Hashirama's Wood Release. Even after summoning Enma to free himself from Hashirama's Wood Release, Hiruzen in his old age was unable to defeat the two Hokage, as any damage that was done was simply regenerated. He was further inhibited by his desire to not hurt either. Hiruzen's fight was also impeded by Orochimaru's presence, horrified at seeing just how monstrous his treasured student had become through mastering Living Corpse Reincarnation and his intentions to use it on Sasuke. Left with no other choice, Hiruzen creates two shadow clones while executing Dead Demon Consuming Seal on his former masters to stop them. As he bid a heartfelt goodbye to his teachers, he turned his attention to Orochimaru and reveals the technique's double edge as he must sacrifice both his soul and those of his predecessors to the Shinigami. Intending to have Orochimaru join them in the spectre's stomach while throwing aside his former pupil's Kusanagi, Hiruzen attempts to seal Orochimaru's soul as well. Realizing it as he starts to see the Shinigami, Orochimaru called his Kusanagi to him, stabbing Hiruzen in the back. Despite the fatal injury, Hiruzen continued to try to remove Orochimaru's soul as his death would come one way or the other. After an hour of struggling, Hiruzen came to accept that his old age had left him too weak to completely seal Orochimaru away. Seeing that completely removing Orochimaru's soul was impossible, yet his desire to redeem himself for allowing his former student's escape, Hiruzen decided to instead have the Shinigami take Orochimaru's arms to rob him of using ninjutsu as his way of fittingly punishing Orochimaru for his obsession with power. As Orochimaru began to curse his former master for the act, Hiruzen bids his student farewell as he collapsed with the hope that they would meet again. Seeing Orochimaru as the boy he once was, Hiruzen died with a smile on his face with the knowledge that he saved Konoha and its next generation that would come. Naruto Shippuuden (Part ll) Fourth Shinobi War arc Orochimaru releases the souls of the first four Hokage from the stomach of the Shinigami, an act that also restores his arms. At Uchiha Sasuke's request he then reincarnates the Hokage. Hiruzen worries that Orochimaru now plans to use him to destroy Konoha, but is instead questioned by Sasuke about the Uchiha Clan Downfall. Hiruzen confirms the truth of what Itachi did and explains that he only did so on the condition that Hiruzen would keep Sasuke safe in the aftermath. From hearing about what has transpired since his death - Sasuke killing Danzo and Madara Uchiha emerging to start the Fourth Shinobi War - Hiruzen feels guilty that maybe things could have been avoided had he taken different actions while he was alive. Hearing from the Hokage and reflecting on his own experiences, Sasuke decides he doesn't want Konoha to be destroyed, as is Madara's current intention. Orochimaru releases the Hokage from his control so that they can help in this goal, and they set out for the site of the Allied Shinobi Forces' battle with the Ten-Tails. When they arrive, the Hokage erect a barrier around the Ten-Tails to confine it. Hiruzen must remain with the barrier to maintain it, so he can only watch as Uchiha Obito seals the Ten-Tails into his body, becoming its jinchuriki. With his new power, Obito rips down the barrier, finally allowing Hiruzen to participate in the fight. From Obito's display it is obvious to Hiruzen that he is stronger than even the First Hokage. He therefore personally engages Obito so that nobody needs to put their lives at risk, taking advantage of the fact that he's already dead to analyse Obito's abilities. By observing Obito's Truth-Seeking Balls he theorizes that they are similar to the Third Tsuchikage's kekkei tōta in that they are a combination of multiple nature transformations. He also postulates that the Truth-Seeking Balls have limits to the duration of their malleability, but his upper body is destroyed immediately after that. It takes Hiruzen a great deal of time for his body to regenerate. When he finally does, he summons Enma, has him transform, and then quickly saves Uzumaki Naruto from the Ten-Tails' tree form's chakra-absorbing roots. When Orochimaru later arrives on the battlefield, they join together to help the Allies in the counter-offensive against Obito, first by blocking and cutting back more and more of the tree's roots and branches, then by assisting in pulling the tailed beasts from Obito's body. Their combined efforts succeed and Obito is defeated. The Allied Shinobi Forces are shortly afterwards attacked by Tobi. With everyone too tired from the prolonged fighting to defend themselves, Hiruzen and four of his shadow clones arrive to help, counterbalancing Tobi's elemental attacks with their own. Tobi withdraws once the Infinite Tsukuyomi is about to best cast, having completed its job of distracting the Allies. As the world is wrapped up by God: Nativity of a World of Trees, Hiruzen being unaffected because he is dead, tries to fight off the bindings and release its captives, but can do nothing for them. He and the other Hokage converge at the location of a powerful chakra signature, but find only Madara Uchiha's lower half, from which emerges the Sage of the Six Paths. Combining efforts with the spirits of the other dead Kage, they summon Team 7, Madara, and the tailed beasts back from Kaguya's dimension. With the world saved, the Sage returns all the Kage to the Pure Land. As his soul ascends, Hiruzen entrusts the future to Team 7. Film Appearances Naruto movie 1 He is seen in a flashback by Naruto. Naruto movie 3 He is mention by Naruto, while he admits to Hikaru that he always though of Hiruzen as his grandfather. Naruto Shippuuden movie 4 Hiruzen has heard of Anrokuzan's evil plans, and sends Minato, Shibi Aburame, Chōza Akimichi, and upon Minato's request, Kakashi, to put an end to his plans. Hiruzen agrees to let Kkashi go on the mission with Minato, and the others. Legacy Hiruzen is only one of many Konoha ninja to die in the village's defense during the Invasion of Konoha. However, a special ceremony to mourn for Hiruzen was held, which many of Konoha's ninja attended; But Jiraiya does not, since he decided it was best on opting to reminisce about Hiruzen privately. Hiruzen is quickly replaced as Hokage by Tsunade, who during her early days in the office, notes how many fine shinobi the village produced under Hiruzen's guidance and makes a point to continue his practices during her own term. Indeed, Hiruzen was directly responsible for training the Sannin, three of the most legendary ninja of all time, while the legacy of his tutelage resulted in other prominent ninja like Namikaze Minato (the late Fourth Hokage), Hatake Kakashi Hatake (the Sixth Hokage) and Team Kakashi. But perhaps his most profound influence was on Uzumaki Naruto; his actions, as a leader, warrior, and surrogate grandfather went a long way in shaping the young ninja. As one of the few people to originally recognize Naruto's worth as a person, Hiruzen helped shape Naruto into a protector of the village rather than a weapon, as had been done with Gaara in Sunagakure, to disastrous results. Later after meeting Tsunade, one of the Sannin, Naruto was willing to challenge the legendary ninja to a duel after she insulted the Hokage (and by extension her former teacher Hiruzen). And by the time he had become the Seventh Hokage, Naruto had adopted Hiruzen's philosophy that all the people of Konoha were like a family, and as Hokage it was his duty to look after all of them, even if it meant not always being around for his own family. In the anime, shortly after his death, Itachi was able to sneak into Konoha due to Hiruzen not having the formula to the barrier to ensure Sasuke's safety from the Konoha elders, especially Danzo. This enabled Hiruzen to fulfill his promise to Itachi even in death. Video Games Sarutobi Hiruzen is a playable character in the following video games: *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Destiny 2 *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Destiny 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 5 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 3 *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 4 *Naruto Ninja Council 2 *Naruto Ninja Council 3 *Naruto Path of the Ninja 2 *Naruto Rise of a Ninja *Naruto The Broken Bond *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 The Phantom Fortress *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Quotes Relationships Senju Hashirama Senju Tobirama Sarutobi Biwako Sarutobi Asuma Sarutobi Konohamaru Yuhi Kurenai Tsunade Jiraiya Orchimaru Uzumaki Kushina Namikaze Minato Uzumaki Naruto Uchiha Sasuke Haruno Sakura Hatake Kakashi Yamanaka Ino Akimichi Choji Nara Shikamaru Hyuga Hinata Inuzuka Kiba Aburame Shino Umino Iruka Maito Gai Hyuga Hiashi Hyuga Hizashi Uchiha Shisui Uchiha Itachi Uchiha Obito Yamato Shimura Danzo Knownable Relatives *Uzumaki Naruto (Surrogate Grandson) *Sarutobi Sasuke (Father/dead) *Sarutobi Biwako (Wife/dead) *Sarutobi Asuma (Son/dead) *Yuhi Kurenai (Daughter in law) *Sarutobi Konohamaru (Grandson) *Sarutobi Mirai (Granddaughter) ''Trivia *Hiruzen is one of only three known Kage to predominantly wear the position's official uniform — the others being the Fifth Kazekage, and the Fourth Raikage. *His father's and clan's name, inspired by Sarutobi Sasuke, means "jumping like a monkey", further supported by his Summoning Technique, which summons Enma. Tobirama also nicknamed him "Monkey" (サル, Saru). *Many aspects of his character were borrowed from the Chinese literature classic Journey to the West. Hiruzen's summon, Enma, bears a very strong resemblance to Sun Wukong (孫悟空, Monkey King), the protagonist of the novel, and Hiruzen's chosen weapon was identical to the Monkey King's magical staff. *Hiruzen's ghost could be briefly seen in Naruto Shippuuden episode 129. *During his battle with Orochimaru, maybe as a premonition to his death, Hiruzen's likeness on the Hokage Monument cracked across the face. While the crack was fairly prominent due to its size, it didn't always show up in the anime, due either to a bad angle or a mistake by the animators. *Hiruzen shared the same nickname as the first hokage and the sage of the six paths. They were each known as the "God of Shinobi" (忍の神, Shinobi no Kami). *Masashi Kishimoto originally planned for Hiruzen to be a dog, but eventually dumped the idea for being "too weird". *When Hiruzen was alive, his surrogate grandson Uzumaki Naruto, always referred to him as Hokage Ojichan, just like how Naruto's own son Boruto will do the same with Minato. According to the databook(s): *His birthday is Febuary 8, and his bloodtype is A. *His favorite foods were '''hijiki' (which he shared with his rival), and sardine fish balls. While his least favorite food was narazuke. *His hobby was chatting with young girls. *His desired opponent was a grown-up Konohamaru. *His favorite phrase was Absolute Truth (真諦). There are several differences between his character in the current timeline and in Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream: *In the current timeline, Hiruzen was Minato's advisor when he had became Hokage. However Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, Hiruzen lived up to old age to still be Minato's advisor. *In the current timeline, Hiruzen died during the middle of Part I. However in Tsunade's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream. Hiruzen never died during Part I at all. Therefore he got to live all the way up to the start of Part II. *In the current timeline, Hiruzen had so much paper work that he couldn't help Naruto through out his pre-teen era. However in Tsunade Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, It is Minato who has this problem when Naruto admits it to him when he is about to go on his two year training trip with Jiraiya. *In the current timeline, Hiruzen performed the Four Red Yang Formation technique with the previous three Hokage. However in Tsunade Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, Hiruzen performs this technique with Tsunade, Minato and Kushina. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Hidekatsu Shibata (Adult), Kisuke Fuji (Young adult) *'English' : Steve Kramer (Both Appearances) *'Played by in (Live Action)' : Kazuhiro Imagawa (Live Spectacle Naruto) all information on Sarutobi Hiruzen is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hiruzen_Sarutobi Gallery Naruto Shippuuden 051-0374.jpg|Team Tobirama Naruto Shippuuden 051-0375.jpg|Team Hiruzen Naruto Episode072-442.jpg|Hiruzen as a child. Naruto Shippuuden 211-280.jpg|A young adult Hiruzen with Danzo. 1800354 589940604434144 601314453 n.png|Hiruzen tells Minato to have Kakashi guard Kushina during her ten month Pregnancy. Naruto Shippuuden 248-0247.jpg|Hiruzen sensing Kurama's chakra. Naruto Shippuuden 248-0279.jpg|Hiruzen prepares to battle Kurama. Group Hiruzen vs Kurama.png|Hiruzen attacking Kurama. 1454923 586828241412047 1042954144 n.png|Hiruzen holding an Infant Naruto after the Nine Tails is sealed inside of him. 1505522 586830358078502 204482801 n.png|Hiruzen agrees on Kushina's final request; to have Naruto raised by him. 1932348 586831518078386 844013486 n.png|Hiruzen promises Kushina that he will protect Naruto for her, and Minato. 1901576 586831611411710 814807310 n.png|Hiruzen at Minato and Kushina's funeral. 1016943 615230998571771 2635347162364815645 n.png|Hiruzen wonders who was the certain Uchiha clan member that released Kurama out of Kushina, and used the beast to attack Konoha. 1506848 589925561102315 1040971187 n.png|Hiruzen reveals to Kakashi all about the First Hokage's wood style techniques. 1779107 589933904434814 841694039 n.png|Hiruzen asks Kakashi to become his right-hand man in the ANBU. 1800461 593377470757124 1472424095 n.png|Hiruzen fails to kill Orchimaru. 1798453 593385660756305 676030026 n.png|Hiruzen tells all ANBU shinobi to find Orchimaru, and declear the sannin a trader of Konoha. 1503813 603713506390187 163501575 n.png|Hiruzen informed by Kakashi that Danzo might hurt Kinoe. 1972355 603722916389246 1127662696 n.png|Hiruzen asks Danzo to transfer Kinoe to his ANBU for now on. 1978674 603722953055909 1390531260 n.png|Hiruzen reveals that Naruto is at the age of 4. Naruto Shippuuden 257-0045.jpg|Hiruzen arrives at Naruto's apartment. Naruto Shippuuden 257-0050.jpg|Hiruzen with Naruto. Naruto Shippuuden 257-0052.jpg|Hiruzen tries not to tell Naruto about his heritage. Naruto Shippuuden 257-0057.jpg|Naruto begging Hiruzen to tell him who his late mother, and father are. Naruto Shippuuden 257-0059.jpg|Hiruzen tells Naruto that bringing his late parents back from the dead won't solve anything. Naruto Shippuuden 176-281.jpg|Hiruzen spying on Naruto to see his process as a Ninja Academy Student. Naruto Shippuuden 178-295.jpg|Hiruzen finds out that Naruto found a kunai with a secret document tie to it. Naruto Shippuuden 178-296.jpg|Hiruzen tells Iruka that Naruto's mischief side save Konoha. Naruto Shippuuden 178-337.jpg|Hiruzen finds out from Iruka that he will pass down the will of Fire to Naruto, and his classmates. 10171655 611701412258063 57171279 n.png|Hiruzen tells Gai that he not fitted to be in the ANBU. 1609788 615234638571407 2211995469721437037 n.png|Shisui reveals to Hiruzen that the Uchiha clan are plotting a Coup de'tat to wipe out Konoha. Naruto Shippuuden 358-033.jpg|Hiruzen trusts Shisui to deal with the Uchiha clan. Naruto Shippuuden 358-059.jpg|Hiruzen learns from Itachi that Shisui committed Suicide. XMRgMtl.png|Hiruzen tells Danzo not to speak rudely in front of Itachi. SJJLNyv.png|Hiruzen having a secret meeting with Itachi. 4OYK9lk.png|Hiruzen tells Itachi that he is truly sorry about the Uchiha Clan being murder. 10155980 618333378261533 8345613611850530817 n.png|Hiruzen tells Itachi that he won't change Konoha's entrance code, and that he can sneak into Konoha whenever he is worry about Sasuke. 006563bd3388107e1446761272.png|Itachi begs Hiruzen to protect Sasuke. Naruto Episode001-188.jpg|Hiruzen orders all higher up shinobi to find Naruto. Naruto Episode001-415.jpg|Hiruzen tells all higher up shinovi that Naruto will be returning home with Iruka. Naruto Episode002-37.jpg|Hiruzen suffers a nose bleed after seeing Naruto's Sexy Technique. Naruto Episode002-54.jpg|Hiruzen sees Konohamaru's 20th sneak attack. Naruto Episode002-67.jpg|Hiruzen's reaction after seeing Konohamaru trip on his scarf. Naruto Episode002-109.jpg|Hiruzen knows that Naruto isn't dumb enough to teach Konohamaru something foolish. Naruto Episode002-288.jpg|Hiruzen tells Iruka the true reason why Naruto acts the way he does around others. Naruto Episode002-355.jpg|Hiruzen watching Naruto's battle against Ebisu. Naruto Episode002-374.jpg|Hiruzen's reaction upon seeing Naruto's Harem Technique. Naruto Episode002-388.jpg|Hiruzen is happy that Naruto is starting his career as a shinobi. 10177414 618333838261487 9135568876963599240 n.png|Hiruzen makes Kakashi leave the ANBU after the latter has served in it for 10 years. 10300046 622793557815515 6022179473727038577 n.png|Hiruzen being asked by Asuma, Kurenai and Gai to make Kakashi be a Jonin teacher. 10314013 622797047815166 2496462336488729585 n.png|Hiruzen reveals that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are Kakashi's true students. 10347164 629860247108846 7041117804311921340 n.png|Hiruzen agrees with Iruka about having Naruto on the same team as Sasuke, since the elderly Hokage sees that Naruto is energetic, and has many similarities with Kakashi's teammate; Uchiha Obito. 984068 629854330442771 4647922811958908574 n.png|Hiruzen takes Kakashi to Naruto's apartment, while making the Jonin remember that the young energetic boy is the late Fourth Hokage's son. Naruto Shippuuden 179-112.jpg|Hiruzen wishing Kakashi the best of luck on looking after Naruto, and Sasuke. 1601411 629854493776088 6120898063840256445 n.png|Hiruzen and Kakashi being invited to have tea by Sakura's parents. 1001966 629857583775779 2231603259936478988 n.png|Hiruzen has Kakashi visit Sasuke's house. Naruto Shippuuden 250-0026.jpg|Hiruzen in a flashback by Naruto. 10488059 652527638175440 6645884196596844403 n.png|Hiruzen in a vision by Naruto, along with other shinobi that fought to protect what was precious to them. 10394521 652999831461554 2792058949164987581 n.png|Hiruzen is revived by Orochimaru. 10346618 652999864794884 5331645093513197394 n.png|Hiruzen stands with the other Hokages'.